Fiesta Online
by Bilance
Summary: Follow our heroes as they prepare to go up against the biggest evil threating to bring down the remaining humanities of Isya.
1. Chapter 1

Slamming the door behind her, Alria ran off as fast as her legs could carry her away from that horrible place. They would never understand her. The pain on the left side of her cheek burned as a tear slipped down onto that red mark. The pavement began to blur as her knees trembled. Finally her knees buckled under her and she fell onto the hard rough floor. She sobbed into the dirt pavement beneath her, tears flowing freely from her face. Why things can't go her way, Alria thought bitterly, clenching her fist. She felt hopeless and weak. If that wasn't bad enough, she could feel the eyes of people walking pass her, muttering comments under their breath.

Wait, those comments weren't about her, Alria realized. Lifting her head up, she saw a group of people crowding around the town's notice board. Curious, Alria went to take a look, wiping her eyes. It read:

Feel something missing in your life? Want to be something greater and live a life full of adventure? Team up with friends and take on evil.

Join us now in becoming the new defenders of Legel

Recruitments start at Roumen

See you there! XD

"That is a great idea!" Alria exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. 'Now I won't have to see that old hag anymore.'

That mere thought made her felt over the moon as she walked back to her house with a spring in her steps. She could lead a better life full of adventure and venture into the outside world. No one is going to tell her what to do when she becomes an adventurer. But she would miss her father. Great, how is she going to explain her decision to him? Alria sighed, opening the door.

"Looks like you have crawled back for more?" A voice demanded as she stood by the door, her arms folded.

Alria smirked, "No I am here to make a deal with you." Alria answered eyeing the witch pacing around her. Her mother stopped in front of her with her hand on her hips. "Tell me."

"Get me a ticket to Roumen," Alria drawled, "and you will never see me again."

Alria's hands trembled as her mother pondered over her request, sweat beading down her face. If she refused her request then she would have no choice but to-

"I accept."

A smile formed on Alria's face.

"I will get you a ticket for the ship that sails to Roumen at first light tomorrow."

Alria wanted to jump with joy. Who knew she would give in so easily?

"But on one condition."

Her smile faltered, "Which is?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never contact with your father ever again."

Alria's eyes widened. How dare that witch give such a condition? "That's outrages!" Alria cried, clenching her fist.

Her mother shrugged. "Then the deal is off."

Alria love her father, he was the only one in the family that cared for her. Unlike her mother who treated her like trash. But she also knew that if she refused the condition. Her father would continue to be torn between her and her mother and she couldn't bear to see him in that state anymore. "Fine I won't contact him anymore!" Alria huffed.

The doors from the kitchen slammed opened. "Father!" Alria gasped.

"Are you serious about this Alria?" he asked, his eyes starting to get glassy.

"Yeah," Alria muttered, bowing her head.

Her father sighed, "It's alright, I support your choices." He hugged her. Alria was overwhelmed by his warmth and her own guilt, she held him tigter.

"Extra clothes. Map. Apples. Toothbrush. Soap. Water bottle. Towels and socks. "Looks like I got everything I need," Alria checked, stuffing the last of her belongings into the bag. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she went downstairs and out of the house. The rush of cold air greeted her as she stepped out. She should have brought a jacket.

She took her time to stroll through the town, the smell of bakery waffled though the air. Granny Smith was already working, Alria thought. She was going to miss her delicious fresh bake goods she always made. She went into the bakery to say her farewells to the baker whom she knew since she was little. Granny Smith seemed a little upset, so Alria told her the reasons that she had to leave. At last Granny Smith gave her her blessings and Alria could finally leave in peace. As she was about to leave, the baker called after her. Confused she turned around and saw her holding a loaf of chocolate bread wrapped in paper.

"Just in case you get hungry," She explained, pushing the bread towards her while giving a toothless grin.

"Thank you." Alria accepted it and hugged the baker. Then she stared at the clock that hung on the wall. Crap she was going to be late! "I got to go Granny." She said, stuffing the bread hastily into her bag.

"Okay sweetie, take care of yourself out there." She smiled, watching the girl head out.

"I will never forget you!" Alria shouted over her shoulder and waved as she ran out of the store.

"Why does time pass so fast?" Alria screamed in frustration as she zipped past the people slowly walking in front of her. She could make it in time; the docks were not far from here. Taking a sharp turn to the left, Alria almost bumped into an old man walking his dog. She could see the sea gulls flying above her now. There's the boat!

"All aboard!" The captain shouted as the ship let out a high pitch whistle. Alria cursed and increased her speed, lowering her head and dashed towards the boat with full speed. While she was running, she tripped on a loose rock on the pavement and crashed into the notice sign. "Ow!" Alria whined, rubbing her head.

"Alria!"

That was her father's voice. Quickly getting to her feet, she called back to him. Her father stopped in front her, panting madly with his hand pressed against his knees. "Dad what are you doing here?" Alria asked.

"I came to give this to you; I thought it might help you." He said presenting her a pair of sharp claws. How much did he spend to get those? Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Dad…I-"

Her father placed a finger on her lip. "Don't worry about the price; just make good use of these weapons I bought you." He said. Alria wrapped him in a bear hug.

"I love you Dad." She sniffed.

"You better go now or you are going to miss the boat." Alria nodded, taking the claws and boarded the ship.

Let the adventure begin! 

_Hope you guys like it. Please tell me if there is any error and do give critics on how my writing can be improve so that I may write better stories for you XD. Bilance~


	2. Chapter 2

"How much longer till we reach Roumen?" Alria whined, leaning her body over the ship. It has been hours since the ship had sailed off, but even with the strong winds, there was still no sign of any land. Not to mention, she can't even see anything in the distance due to the lazy clouds that decided to stay low for a while.

"Quit your whining, things could get a lot worse you know!" Someone shouted on the deck above her. That was probably captain grumpy, Alria decided. Turning to the direction of the voice, she was about to throw a snarky comment. However, she predicted that the captain would probably throw her off the ship; she stopped and went back to leaning her body over the ship.

If only there was a way to make this ship go faster. Alria pondered, looking around in search of anything that can help her. Although she was not a sailor, she had spent long enough around the ship to have a slight idea of how the ship works. Turning her attention up, she realized the sail was only half lowered. She could fix that.

Stealthily climbing the stairs to the upper deck, Alria sneaked passed a sailor, who was too busy eating to notice her. Crouching lower, she began crawling towards the mast. There she could hear the captain humming cheerfully as he steered the ship. Slowly standing up, Alria began undoing the knots that held the main sail.

"Hey stop her!" A voice cried out, followed by the pounding of footsteps rushing to her.

If she gets caught now, the captain would send her overboard for sure. Alria thought, franticly tugging at the knots. Just two more knots and…"There!" Alria exclaimed, pulling the last knot free. The main sail immediately dropped fully and the ship lurched forward, causing everyone to fall.

"What have you done?" Alria heard the captain yelling behind her. She turned and returned his glare with a sheepish grin. Getting to her feet, she jumped down the stairs and ran to the front of the ship.

In seconds, the fog cleared, revealing a small town by the mountain sides. Alria's eyes sparkled. There was a fountain with a dolphin spraying out a stream of water. The shingled houses sticking side by side with the light house looking over the town and…Crash!

"Should not have done that," Alria groaned admitting her mistake. She had to disappear into the town before the captain come after her., She tried getting off the soft squishy floor. That was when she realized that the floor was a huge man, lying flat on the floor. Judging by his appearance and the weapons sprawled on the floor; he must be the blacksmith of this town.

"Hey mister, that's quite a nasty bump you got on your head there…Are you okay?" Alria asked sheepishly, holding her hand out. The man managed to groan in response then lifted a finger, pointing in a direction before going down for good. Alria followed to where he was pointing and saw a woman standing on a box waving at her.

The woman had long ginger hair that flowed down her puffy long sleeved dress. "Well you sure took your time," The woman scoffed as Alria hurriedly approached her.

"Are you new in town?" She asked beaming.

"Yes," Alria stole a look behind and saw no one coming after her. She was relieved.

"I knew it!" The woman exclaimed, clapping her hands happily.

"I am Remi by the way," The woman smiled, her brown eyes shining with happiness. As Remi continued with her babble, Alria wondered how she could manage to wear such thick clothing yet hardly breaking a sweat.

"Hey you!" Alria snapped her attention back to the scowling Remi, whose arms were crossed. "Don't you know it is rude to not listen when one is talking to you?" She huffed and muttered something under her breath. Alria took a step back. Wow that was a quick change of mood.

"Anyway, hand me your map," she said firmly, holding out her hand. Alria was taken aback and Remi rolled her eyes.

"You are an adventurer aren't you?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes. Alria blinked. What does a map have to do with being an adventurer?

"Oh course I have a map!" Alria defended, passing her map over to her. Remi took out a bottle of green liquid and poured over the piece of paper, sending it ablaze. Alria gasped.

"What was that for?" she cried as Remi shot a glare at her.

"Relax," she said as the flame extinguished itself. "I was just enchanting your map for you." She explained, giving the glowing map back to Alria. The young adventurer cocked her head to one side and Remi rolled her eyes once again.

"That arrow over there represents your location," she explained pointing to the bottom of the map.

"Oh…" Alria trailed off staring at the map.

"Now go find healer Julia, she will be waiting for you." Remi ordered shooing her away before attending to the next adventurer in line. What would the healer want with her? Alria sighed heaving her heavy backpack up the staircase and the sea of people pushing pass her was not helping.

At the corner of her sight, she could see a bunch of people crowding around a girl with blue hair. Maybe that could be healer Julia, Alria thought hopefully as Remi seemed to have forgotten to give her details of how she looked like. She tried to shout out to her. But the healer was too busy selling red and blue glowing stone to the other adventurers. Alria waited till the crowd dispersed before approaching her again.

"Hi, you must be the new adventurer. My name is Healer Julia, it's a pleasure to meet you." The girl greeted extending her hand.

"Alria, and likewise to you" Alria shook her hand.

"So Remi sent you?" She asked, reaching into one of her cabinets.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Alria said averting her gaze. Julia let out a hearty chuckle before laying out two glowing rocks on the table. Alria cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"The red rock would replenish your health, while the blue one refills your mana." Julia explained then took out a couple of scrolls. "And for completing the quest Remi has given to you, choose a scroll that is for your class."

"Trickster," Alria muttered taking the scroll. Just then her backpack began to glow. Taking out the map, she found a red dot on the map that was right across her. Someone must be in need of her assistance.

Running over to the mark destination, Alria found a man dressed in a leather coat and cape with a sword strapped to his belt. As he noticed Alria approaching him, he wore a proud smirk on his face.

"Hey you are a new adventurer aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" Alria asked.

"I have a simple task for you; I need you to kill ten slimes, five mushrooms. Can you handle that?" The man said.

"Of course," Alria began then stared at his sword. "But you have a weapon, why don't you just kill them yourself?"

Once Alria had said those words, she wished she had just bit her tongue and accepted the quest. She could see the man's expression turned from calm to anger. "Look adventurer," he started slowly yet in a dangerous tone that Alria ththought that he would not hesitate to use that sword on her if she spoke one word. "If someone gives you a quest, you accept it in order to level up." he said harshly, producing a scroll with a list of monsters she had to kill.

Seeing no choice, Alria accepted the quest before quickly walking off. When she was sure that she had put a decent amount of distance from her and that man, she took a look at her quest. It was stated that she could find the monsters that she must kill in Forest of tides. Holding the map in front of her face like a tourist, she followed the path that the map had miraculously drawn on itself.

When she reached her supposedly destination, she lowered the map only to be standing face to face with a floating piece of wood with something translucent inside that she depicted as some kind of jelly like substance. Curious, she reached her arm into it. To her amazement, her hands slipped right through like magic. This must be a portal, Alria thought. She had heard of them in the books that her father read for her when she was young. Lifting her leg up, she stepped into the portal.

Upon entering, she was greeted by the shining afternoon sun, the waving trees and the white sand along the coast with the clear blue sea lapping at it. Alria took a deep breath, taking in the rich smell of salt along with the pleasant scent of flowers that swayed with the bright green grass while a soft, pleasant song played in the area to compliment the view.

Taking out her weapons, she slid her wrist into the claws. Taking out the quest scroll, she looked at her list. First slimes.

Since they were easy to find as well as kill, Alria completed the first part of her assignment in no time and now for the mushrooms. The thought humored her, who would have thought that a mushroom could have been a mob, that man must have been making things up. That was when she saw them. Mushrooms with blue caps that stood just as tall as her with two arms protruding out from their sides, a stem for legs, two yellow eyes shaded underneath their caps along with a row of sharp teeth. She could see one hopping towards her with its fist bawled. Alria lowered herself into a battle stance and let the mushroom make the first move.

It tried to land a straight punch at her but she side stepped and for the fun of it stuck her leg out, tripping the mushroom. It landed face first into the sand then she took the chance to slice it from the back. "One down, four to go," Alria smirked, eyeing the bunch of them hopping around aimlessly.

"I have killed ten slimes and mushrooms just like you asked." Alria chirped.

"Thank you, and sorry for my rude behavior just now, I am weapon title merchant Zach." He said and rewarded Alria with 53 copper. Just then a streak of light shone onto her momentarily with the words 'level up' illuminating on top of her in gold before fading away.

"Congratulations," Zach said.

"Why are you congratulating me for?" Alria asked, still confused over what happened.

"Every time you complete a mission or kill mobs, they would give you experience. Thus when you have enough, you would level up to be stronger than what you once were," he explained.

Alria thanked him then took out her map which shown more red marks of people in need of her help. When she was making her way to a person called blacksmith James, she could hear Zach calling out to her.

"Could you help me kill one hero slime while you are in forest of tides?"

"Yeah I sure will." Alria promised and sprinted to her next destination.

As she got closer to where the blacksmith was, she could smell the burning charcoal and hear the pounding of iron. Up ahead, she saw a rather round blacksmith hammering some swords on an anvil.

"Hi blacksmith James," Alria exclaimed, almost causing the blacksmith to drop his pile of swords.

"You," He growled, dumping the swords on the table. Alria grinned.

"Yes me," she answered sticking out her tongue. "So I bet you have a problem that you want me to handle."

"How did you-"

"Yeah I wonder how I knew that," Alria pondered waved her claws in front of him while holding up a map with the glowing red dot on it in the other. James face palmed.

"Just kill five speedy slimes, the gang imps and one mushroom fighter for me alright?"

"Why not," Alria shrugged, taking the quest scroll. Just a few mobs, it couldn't be that hard, could it?"Get back here!" Alria shouted, lunging forward with her claws. But that speedy slime was too fast. Avoiding her claws then proceeded to head-butt her.

"That's it!" Grabbing the small blue slime, Alria held it up to her face as she squeezed the life out of it with her bare hands. She is going to enjoy killing that little- "Oof."

Alria found herself sprawling on the ground again thanks to that big hero slime. She swore she could hear the slimes mocking her. Getting to her feet, she spat out a mouthful of dirt and glared at the slimes, innocently sliding around. She will show them…

Throwing her backpack onto the ground, she sat under a tree, carefully removing her weapons, placing them onto the ground and rummaged her bag. "Screw those slimes, I will kill them later." She muttered bitterly, pulling out a water bottle and the bread that Granny Smith made for her. Taking off the cap, she took a swig of the refreshing water and took a bite of the bread, relishing the chocolaty taste.

"You really are a quitter aren't you?" a voice interrupted her in her midst of eating. Looking up, Alria saw a boy. He was holding a long wooden staff and wore a rather ridiculous outfit, a dark blue shirt with a cape with blue pants and boots. She swallowed.

"No, I am merely taking a break," Alria responded, shooting a glare at the accuser. "And who are you to call me that?" She growled defensively, biting off another chunk of the bread. There was a sudden growling noise. Alria paused, looking at her bread then back at the mage before swallowing.

"What's that?" she laughed, holding the bread up to him. "This was made from my home town, it is delicious," offering her bread, which he took from her apprehensively. "Well aren't you just fucking polite," she commented, folding her arms as she watched him take a tiny bite.

"It's edible," he decided, taking a bigger mouthful. Alria rolled her eyes, putting her water bottle back into her bag and wearing her weapons after taking one last mouthful of water then head off to attempt to kill the mushroom fighter. She would come back for the slimes later when that mage is no longer there to watch her.

The mushroom fighter was no different than the other mushrooms other than being a bigger size and had a red cap for a blue one. This mob can't be too different from the mushrooms she faced just now right?

She decided to go with the sneaky approach. Creeping up to it from behind, she raised her arm up. The mob still didn't seem to suspect a thing. She brought the claw down onto it.

Alria's eyes widened, a bead of sweat dripped down her face. Her hand trembling under the grip of the mushroom as it looked her in the eye. Before she could react, Alria found herself staring at the skies above. Rolling over with a groan, she spotted the same mage observing her from a distance.

Gritting her teeth, she got back onto her feet and lunged again. This time, she faked an attack with her left hand then stabbed the mob right in its chest with her right. The mushroom fighter tried to hop back but she was not going to let it get away. Wrapping her arm around the back of the mob, she continued to repeatedly stab the mob till it disintegrated. Her chest was still heaving heavily from the fight.

"Why didn't you just use your skill to kill it?" a voice asked from behind her.

"That's because I don't know how to!" Alria shot back.

"You sure are one stupid adventurer."

At this point, Alria was already considering whether he should be her next punching bag when he decided to offer to show how to use a skill scroll.

"Just unroll the scroll. To activate your skill just imitate the actions drawn on the paper, " he said.

She followed his instructions, unraveling the scroll. A light shot down onto her, making her shriek and fell on her bum. The mage sighed and held out his hand. Alria took it.

"So what are you going to kill next?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The slimes," Alria answered with distaste.

Running back uphill, Alria saw the bunch of speedy slime with the hero slime sliding around, just as she left them. Letting out a battle cry, she sprinted towards the hero slime. Jumping high into the air, her claws glowing, she struck down onto it. Instantly, the slime exploded into a puddle of jelly. Ignoring the red jelly dripping off her clothes and face, she turned her attention to the speedy slimes.

After finishing off the last of the slimes, Alria learnt that once they were caused into a panic, they would crash into each other which slowed them just enough for her to pick them off one by one. She turned her attention to the next quest on the list, now she has to kill some imps.

"Why do you keep following me?" Alria asked, a tint annoyance in her voice as she trudged along the beach shores.

"Because I think that you are still incapable of being an adventurer," he stated curtly.

"You are not so helpful for being someone who just sits in a corner and needs a walking stick at your age." Alria retorted, sticking her tongue out as the mage's face flushed red.

"Well for a girl that has mood-"

"Shush!" Alria hissed as a group of imps approached her direction. They had pale grey skin along with yellow eyes and all of them were holding some kind of stick. Ha! Like that could hurt her. She sliced the imp at the far right, taking it out immediately. She tried for another one in the middle, but this one was faster, dodging her attack and whipped the stick across her face.

A trickle of blood flowed from her cracked skin. Alria lunged again to the same imp. However, the other imps tackled her from the side. Alria cursed and tried to get back up but the weight of the imps were too much for her. The imp that hit her across her face did a little victory dance before climbing on to her back.

"Hey what do you think you are doing?" Alria cried as she felt her bag being opened. The imp hopped off her, waving her map in front of her, sticking out its tongue before running off.

"A little help," she called out. But nothing happened; the imps were still on her.

"Say please Roy, I need your help," a voice came teasingly. Alria shook her head defiantly. "Fine, stay that way then," Roy said, taking a seat in front of her. Alria sighed.

"Please Roy, I need your help," Alria muttered. Nothing came.

"That's good. Now repeat the sentence with sincerity and look me in the eyes this time."

Alria gritted her teeth. She refused to let that mere mage make her humiliate herself like that. But what choices does she have?

"Please…Roy. I…need your help," she begged, looking up at him as she felt her cheek burned with embarrassment. Roy sighed, shrugging his shoulders and shook his head.

"I can't say no to a face like that," he purred, pointing his staff at the imps and firing a lightning bolt, knocking them off instantaneously.

"You're welcome," he said smugly, causing Alria to crush her health stone while attempting to heal her wounds.

"Shut up!" Alria shouted throwing a fistful of sand at him. She swore that the imp would pay for causing her such humiliation and pain…

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. All critics, comments or even grammatical error are all appreciated. Bilance~ 


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought you were actually going to chase that imp." He smirked as he followed the currently now level 7 trickster wandering around Roumen which the town folks kept running up to her offering either more quest or ask her to claim her reward.

"Hey are you done with my quest yet?" a villager asked.

"Hey Alria I have a quest for you!" Another shouted.

"Oh look who is wandering around like a five-year-old, are you lost little one?" A voice asked in mock pity. A voice that was the last person Alria wanted to hear.

"What are you talking about- "

"I have been watching you for the past hour and it's obvious that you are lost. So just admit it, you lost the map I gave you!" Remi shouted, her face glowing red in anger.

"Alright you got me," Alria admitted quickly, hands raised into the air. "But could you possibly spare me another map?" she asked hopefully. Remi scowled at her as Alria began to feel cold sweat bead on her forehead.

"Don't bother, if she really is worthy of being an adventurer, she must know how to retrieve her own things." Someone said, wrapping an arm around Alria.

"Yeah you got a point," Alria agreed. "I should…wait… Why did you just make me say that?" Alria yelled at Roy and in her anger grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Looks like that settle it," Remi said clasping her hands together before turning her back on the adventurers.

"You are making a scene you know,' Roy said, eyeing the other teenagers walking past, occasionally glancing over to their direction. Alria didn't care though; she wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him.

"Give me a good reason why should I not kill you right now and leave corpse on the street."

"First, I am higher level than you,"

"So?"

"Second," Roy sighed. "I will help you get that map back from those imps." That seemed to calm her down.

"Follow me; I will take you back to Forest of tides."

Alria was still rather skeptical of him. She bets he just wants to bring them to a wider place with less people then dump her there. Could she really trust a person like him? But what choice does she have.

With the evening approaching, there were lesser adventurers on the beach while those who stayed were starting to pitch their tent in a safe distance from the monsters. However, Roy told me that the monsters won't usually attack you unless you attack it first…Except for some mobs that randomly starts to attack.

"Like a person who has random mood swings," Roy said.

"Real funny," Alria replied curtly, equipping her weapons in hand. There were a bunch of slimes cowering in a corner but maybe for another time. Zoning out on the mage's rants, Alria surveyed the beach in search of any imps in sights. Along the shore lines were occupied with some crabs scurrying around, gigantic starfishes with huge clams and an imp holding a map, alone walking around. The perfect face for getting rip from the inside out!

Bending down, Alria broke off to a sprint towards the imp. A sadistic grin spreading onto her face as she tackled the surprised imp. "What shall I do with you?" Alria growled, snatching back the map and smacking it across the imp's face.

"You are violent for a girl," Alria rolled her eyes at the comment. Like he is ever a gentleman.

"Thanks mom," Alria grumbled. She would deal with him later, but for now she must teach this imp a lesson. She sent the mob into the sea with a kick, leaping into the air with her claws ready to go in for the kill. But a sharp object clamped around her ankle and brought her back down to earth. Her shriek cut short with a water slap to the face and her body smacking onto the solid sand.

Alria resurfaced, coughing, spluttering and swearing. She turned to the oppressor and her skin went pale at the towering yellow and blue shelled lobster. "Was that your friend there?" Alria chuckled nervously. The lobster snapped… Literally. Pain shot her leg and before she could even cry out loud, Alria felt a rush of wind ending with a heavy blow to her back, knocking the wind out of her.

As the lobster advanced towards her, its menacing claws snapping threateningly. Roy ran to her aid, stepping between her and the lobster. "Hey King Crab!" A girl's voice suddenly shouts out. They turned to the girl wielding a sword with a boy, holding a mace and shield, by her side. "Why don't you grow a pair and get over here!"

As the mob dashed towards the girl, the boy ran to them. "Are you guys alright?" Alria shot him a look of 'What does it look like to you?' The boy gulped. Alria eyed the wimpy kid scooting over examining her ankle.

"Could you hold her injury up for me?" The boy requested meekly. By that time the stinging sensation numbed down and Alria stopped wincing, briefly tilting her head in confusion at the boys till Roy snatch up her ankle. Alria's expression took back the pained expression but she bit her lip, refusing to scream. She gripped the grass, her eyes welling up in tears as the boy inspects her leg. Alria always thought that getting healed by magic would be a relaxing sensation or at least painless. But when the boy places his glowing mace closer to her ankle, the grass in her hands were ripped right out of their roots. It felt as her bones were grinding itself back into place which hurts a lot worse than when the lobster broke her leg. It became unbearable to the point she tried to free her leg from the unholy experience. However, Roy had a firm grip and the boy's mace glow brighter which meant more pain for her. She howled in pain and kicked the boy right across the face. The pain finally subsided. Well at least for her anyway.

"Couldn't you be any gentler?" Alria pulled her foot out of his hands and cross her arms. "I am a girl you know." She pouted.

"A tomboy," Roy corrected, pulling the groaning boy up to his feet. Just then the girl from earlier approached them with her sword resting over her back. She greeted them with a raised eyebrow then turned to the boy.

"What happened?" The girl asked. The boy just groaned in response, the girl shook her head and sighed. "You really have to keep your need to heal people under control."

"Is it that bad?" Roy questioned.

"Well... Virgil here would heal people even when it's just a scratch." The girl explained.

"I meant the healing." Roy deadpanned.

"Yeah, what kind of healing was that?" Alria demanded, jumping to her feet. The girl just laughed, pulling Virgil over to her and gave a quick farewell before running off. "What an odd pair." Alria commented.

"Must take one to know one." Roy replied. Alria stuck out her tongue at him and watched the pair getting further and further away from them. They act like nice people; she wonders if she could join their crew someday. She stared at the orange hue of the setting sun. She would ask them tomorrow but first she has to find somewhere to stay.

"Do you know a place like a lodge to stay in?" Roy looked at her, his eyes expressionless.

"Sure, that is if you could afford it which is a hundred copper a night for just a room with a bed." That's a robbery! Alria checked her pouch, mentally counting the few circles inside it. She has enough but there must be better options.

"It is either that or you would have to spend the night on the streets." Roy answered as if reading her mind. "I am sure you started out with enough money to afford you a place to sleep, so be a good girl and-"

"But what about you?" Alria asked.

"That is none of your concern." Roy stated, sitting down and watching the sunset. Alria squatted down next to him. He gave her with a confused look and Alria pointed at the lobster's corpse.

"Good idea, I am starting to get hungry too." Roy nodded. Alria turned to him, an irked expression on her face.

"I'm asking you to get it," She corrected. Roy mutters a colourful word probably to describe her before getting up, took three shaky steps forward and collapsed back down. Alria threw her hands in air, walking to the lobster as she put on her claws. She had never gut anything in her life and the inside of that thing just gross her out. It was a bundle of bags and tubes with opaque flesh surrounding it. She didn't want to take any chances with it, thus she went to pry off the shell from a slash made on its tail. Luckily for her the tail part had none of those. She went to scrape off as much meat as she could carry then went back to Roy.

Alria dumped the meat onto the grass and trudged off to collect some firewood strewn around the area. Roy still hasn't moved from his spot, now asleep. A mischievous grin formed on Alria' lips as she hovered the pile of wood over his head. This would definitely hurt, but he deserves it for making her do everything. With that in mind, Alria let go.

The firewood dropped like a wave of arrows, one log after the other smacking him in the face. Roy's features immediately tightened and his fist clenched. This is it, he is going to jump straight up and strangle her. Then his features relaxed and he went back to sleep. Alria's grin faltered. Why isn't he responding? Alria kicked up some sand onto the lazy Mage and picked up the wood. She went on to rearrange them into a cone shaped structure. Alria went to rummage Roy's crumpled leather bag. Hoping she could find anything that could help her get the fire going. Nothing.

"A Mage to start a fire would be great right now." Alria groaned, tossing the bag over her shoulder. She crawled back to her bag and stared at the chunky of meat. Slowly her hand reached out and took a quivering chunk of flesh. "It's okay, I did this with fish before…" She gulped. "...Here goes nothing."

"What are you doing!" A hand suddenly grabbed Alria's shoulder and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground with Roy on top of her. "You eat that raw, you will be crapping yourself for three whole days." Roy warned, getting off.

"Well then could you help start the fire?" Alria impaitently replied.

"Wish I could, but i have lost all my mana." Alria cocked her head to the side in confusion and Roy faced palmed. "Magical stamina." He explained.

"This is the one that helps you regain it right?" Alria fumbled through her backpack and held out the blue stone.

"Yes that one." Roy took the stone and held it to his chest. Then his eyes closed as his lips relaxed and let out a sigh. Alria had seen many things today, a guide lady with bipolar disorder, imps that steals maps, a giant colourful lobster but the magical stamina thing blew it all out of the water.

"Don't you know it is rude to stare at others?" Roy admonished, staring back into her quizzical ruby eyes. Alria quickly turned away. Crap he saw her.

"Well I was just making sure you don't do anything weird to my stone." Alria defended snatching it back. "Now would you kindly start the fire Mr. wizard."

Roy flashed her a smirk as if he liked the title. "Watch carefully cause this is something you could never pull off in your whole." With his wand in hand, he fired a fireball! Right at the pile of wood, blowing most of the wood Alria collected but started a fire nevertheless. A puny fire… Then he collapsed again, panting heavily. She better go and collect the scattered wood just in case the fire burns out.

When she returned, Roy had already began cooking, using her claws as the grill. "Hey that is my father's parting gift to me!" Alria cried.

"Good, you're back." Roy stood up and handed her the claws. "Put these on and cook the crab over the fire."

"You mean lobster,"

"I know but it's called the king crab for some reason."

"Stupid name." Alria commented, tugging on her claws. She stabs a chunk of meat and held it over the fire. As the fire gets to work, Alria could only sneak glances of that bastard gobbling away on his own slice. Her hand began to tremble and she could feel streams of sweat forming on her palm from the heat and the weight of the meat over her claws. Why did she have to take the big one that takes forever to cook?

"You would need to lower it closer to the fire." Roy advised his voice muffled slightly as he tore another chunk with his teeth. Like hell she would! The fire is already hot enough as it is. To add fuel on fire Roy threw in more firewood and make the fire bigger.

Alria had to pull her hand away but the meat looks cook. Finally, she could enjoy her food, a big chunk all to herself after enduring the harsh fire. "Thank you for your offering," Roy ripped off half of her dinner. How dare he! Alria grabbed hold of her precious food not allowing the perpetrator have his way. However, her hand swiftly met with a sharp burning sensation causing her to yelp in pain. She lets go.

"I hope that part is still uncooked," Alria whimpered, tenderly blowing at her hand. Roy shrug the comment off and took a big mouthful front of her blurry vision.

"Taste good and nicely salted." Roy grinned, taking another bite.

"It was not like it was meant for you in the first place… Idiot" Alria mumbled through puckered lips and nibbled at her remaining piece. She paused. The meat tasted surprisingly delicious, tender and juicy. She cooked and wolfed down half of the remaining meat with Roy taking the other half.

Tossing the claws beside her, Alria yawned and laid down onto the grass. Her head prop up by her bag as she watches the fire burn and crackle. She wonders if her dad was doing fine back at home, hopefully he has less things to be stress about now that she is no longer there. No more taking sides or being torn apart by her and Mother.

"Aren't you going to clean and maintain your weapon." Roy suddenly interjected. Alria rolled to her side, facing away from him.

"I will do it tomorrow." She muttered. She could hear Roy scoff and mumbling again, this time something about people who uses sharp weapons and maintenance. She didn't bother asking. So she simply shut her eye and allowed darkness to take over. She should probably keep one eye open just in case he tries to kill her while she sleeps.


	4. Chapter 4

"It was amazing she could sleep through all of that." Alria open her eyes to find Roy looking down at her. She crawled to her feet, sleepily rubbing her eyes. Then she noticed the two fellow adventurers from before looking at her as well.

"Morning," the girl greeted as Virgil smiled and waved at her. Alria's eyes widen as her posture immediately stiffen like a guard at attention.

"Good morning," Alria replied quickly looking around for her claws. She didn't want them to think she was some kind of slob, leaving her things everywhere. But all she saw were her bag and a bunch of homeless looking green skinned people on the ground with … is that a hoe in their hands? Better question, where on earth did her claws go!

"For a new adventurer, you should have spent the night in the lodge. It is dangerous for you to sleep out in the presence of monster if you have yet to be sensitive to your surroundings." The girl said slightly worried. Alria nodded, kicking over the dead corpse in search of her weapon. It would be better seen that way.

"Sorry to cause you two trouble again." Alria muttered, bowing her head.

"What about me?" Roy demanded.

"Those hobos probably thought you were one of them and tried to get you to join them." Alria retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. Roy's face burned red as a chuckle escaped Virgil's mouth. The girl also showed a restrained smile while her eyes drifts away in another direction.

"Well, we are heading over to kill some more mobs, you may join us if you like." The girl offered before she looks back at them. A slight smile on her face and her gaze mostly directed at her, still avoiding Roy's tomato face.

"We will be with you in a second, you guys go on ahead first." Alria replied, plopping down and ravaging her bag. Miraculously, there it sat, glistening in the sunlight. But she didn't remember cleaning it. She doesn't even know how…

"Alright, I am coming!" Alria called out, hastily slinging her backpack over her shoulder and dashing towards the group. She fumbled with her weapon, keeping an eye on the sharp blades, as she slips the claws and tightening it around her wrist.

"Ah!" Alria bumped face first into something hard. A palm tree? Another king crab? Although she didn't expect the tree or the mob to tip over so easily, not only that it has an oddly raspy and hoarse voice too.

"Get off me!" Roy yelled and threw Alria off him, giving her a full salt rejuvenation. Which unfortunately in her case involves get mouthful of sand. Alria quickly stood up and spat the sand out from her mouth.

"What the hell Roy!" Alria screamed in anger. Well she tried to scream in anger while she swats sand off her tongue. She could still feel bits of it still residing in her mouth.

"Don't be a baby, it's just a little bit of sand." Roy huffed, dusting himself off. The girl offered her canteen and Alria accepted it gratefully. Gargling the water around her mouth, she proceeded to spit onto the sand and wiped her mouth with her sleeves.

"Let's carry on," the girl suggested trudging into the woods. They followed.

Being back under the shade sure felt cooler now that most of the sun rays are out of the way, in complementary with the breeze blown from the sea. Birds chirping from the trees above. Best of all, Alria need not worry about getting sand into her boots.

"So…" Alria hopped over next to the girl. "What kind of mobs are we killing?"

"Just wolves, nothing special." She answered. She turned to Alria with a raised eyebrow. "Were you expecting something else?" Alria quickly shook her head as her pace slowed. She stared at her arm. She remembered how it had once bore a nasty gash from her first encounter with a wolf in the woods. It happened when she first tried to run away from home on a stormy night after a fight with her 'mother'. She could still remember how she laid on the ground with a wolf madly slashing at her as she tried to shield herself with her hands.

"Pick up the pace will ya?" Roy complained, pushing past her. "If an adventurer is going to take their time to do something, they are better off going home."

"Actually, it depends on different situations." Virgil added. Roy scoffed and turned back to the front.

"Not in this situation." He answered coldly.

"Alright, keep it down a notch you two." The girl hushed as she drew her sword. "They know we're here." Alria nodded, with claws ready. Virgil stood in front of her as he held his wooden shield before them.

"Let Distol deal with them, we just support her." Virgil instructed. Alria poked her head over the shield and saw them. Canines that stood at the height of her waist, baring their spiky yellow daggers. One of them seem to be particularly keen of her with its yellow eyes boring into her own. She gulped, hiding back under the protection of the shield.

Alria felt a sudden slam from Virgil's back, knocking them back slightly. When her eyes reopened, one of them had pounced onto Virgil's shield as its jaw snaps at him. "Help," Virgil requested, his voice strained. Alria swung her arm, catching the wolf on the side and it fell onto the ground with a yelp.

"Distol!" Virgil suddenly cried, running off to the currently pinned fighter. Before Alria could even react to catch up, a sharp blow knocked her onto the floor. A heavy weight pinning her down as a dreaded feeling dawns on her. She struggled, rolling sideways in attempt to escape. But no avail. The wolf brought its head down. On instinct, Alria stuck her hands out, catching the wolf's neck as she desperately held it away from her. The wolf began to snap at her hands and swung its claws wildly. One striking her across the face. She cried for help, hoping anyone would save her. Nothing happened. To stack onto her fear, her trembling arms are beginning to bend as the head gets closer and closer.

Alria gritted her teeth, mustering a final burst of whatever strength she has left and pushed. However, it only managed to keep the head in place for only a few seconds. During those seconds something else fell onto of them. Alria screamed, but was quickly muffled by the squirming wolf on top of her.

"My bad," Roy laughed above her before a loud 'whack!' sounded above her. The wolf suddenly fell limp and much to her disapproval, suffocating her further. Her legs shot straight out as her hand taps madly on ground. "Can't you wait?" Roy chided as the weight on her slowly lessen.

Once Alria got free from her, she gasped for air.

"That was the second time, I saved you." Roy deadpanned, lowering himself to her level. "How about a little thank you?" He smiled.

"You… did that on purpose… didn't you." Alria panted, getting up on her feet. Roy shrugged.

"Looks like you two held out okay." Distol comment, plopped on the ground with her back propped against her kill with Virgil kneeling by her side. She reached into her pocket and tossed a healing stone to Alria. "You two would definitely make a great team together."

"More like extra burden than a helpful teammate." Roy answered with distaste.

"I will get stronger, just wait and we would see who is saving whom." Alria pout, wiping off the remaining blood sticking onto her face with the back of her hand.

"That's cute," Roy laughed, ruffling her hair. "Keep dream-" Alria stomped on his toes. Roy's tongue shot out from his mouth as he yelled in pain, hopping around as he clutches his stomped foot.

"So what do we do next?" Alria asked innocently, ignoring the occasional swears behind her.

"We bring these wolves to Merchant Zach," Distol responded, slinging a wolf over her shoulder. Alria's jaw dropped as she watch wolf after wolf being stacked onto her shoulder. Those wolves probably weigh a tonne. However, Distol made it look as if the wolves were as light as a feather, not to mention in addition of her backpack.

"Do you need help with that?" Alria offered, smiling nervously. Distol frowned, taking off one wolf.

"Are you sure? They are a little heavy." Distol warned. Alria could quickly retreat with a no. Distol did gave her a warning, therefore making it acceptable for her to dispel her offer. But what if Distol is testing her? If she says no right here, Distol may see her as useless and would never allow her to join her.

"Yes." Alria muttered, stretching her arms out. Distol just flash a sympathetic smile and dropped the wolf. Alria immediately regretted her decision. Her nerves felt as if they had just caught fire and is now slowly burning to death. Soon she could no longer feel her arms.

"Alria are you alright?" Virgil piped up. Alria shook her head frantically, her face burning red with strain. As his hand approach her, Alria's eyes widened.

"Wait, I don't need your help!" Alria screamed, sweat beading at the side of her face. Virgil swiftly recoiled his hands away. "I didn't mean for you to help me; I just shook my head because… I was daydreaming!"

"Okay, if you say so," Virgil replied, walking ahead. Alria sucked in a sharp breath of air and took a step forward. Just as she lifted her leg, the weight suddenly became too much for her to bare and she fell.

"You know…" Virgil slipped his hands under Alria's own and carried the wolf up. "Acting strong won't get you far, working together is the only way to get stronger." Virgil laughed wholeheartedly. Alria stood up with her arms hanging by her side and her eyes staring at the ground with guilt and embarrassment.

On the way back to Roumen, Alria followed silently behind the group, stealing occasional glances of the wolf Virgil held. She would pick up her pace to lend him helping hand, but slows down just before she reached his side.

"Thank you for helping out in such a short notice." Alria heard as another streak of light shone down on her, informing of her newly gained level. Shortly after, Distol came back with, bouncing a bag of coins in her hand.

"We will split the reward equally." Distol announced, opening the pouch and counting the coins. From there she made her rounds, handing everyone 20 coins. When it became Alria's turn, Distol handed the money and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You did great, protecting Virgil back there just now." She smiled as Alria felt a tight squeeze on her shoulder. "If you two ever want to do side jobs with us again, you are more than welcome to." She whispered, before giving Virgil a nod. "Let's go."

"May I tag along?" Alria requested. A growling sound suddenly came from her tummy and Alria blushed, holding her belly. Distol and Virgil chuckled.

"I think you should grab a bite first," Distol suggested with a light giggle. "We will just be going around, finding any quests we can get our hands on." She explained. Alria nodded and they part ways.

Roy had disappeared mysteriously, no idea where he went. Probably headed back to the Forest of Tides to kill some crabs for food. However, Alria had a different idea in mind, she decided she should treat herself a nice meal at the local diner. But still being somewhat new to this town, she would need a guide, and she knew just the right person.

"No, I don't have time to entertain you Alria." Remi said dismissively, flipping through her clipboard.

"Wow I am surprise you could remember my name." Alria complemented. Remi straighten her posture and puffed her chest out with pride. She cleared her throat.

"That is why I am entrusted to guide new adventures," Remi smirk, placing her hands by her hips. "Now go away, I have adventures who begs for my help."

"There is no one here…" Alria drawled painfully. Remi shot a glare down at her.

"That's because there are more pirate ships around and you adventurers aren't doing your job properly!"

"Cool story, but may I know where is the diner located?" Alria asked. Remi recoiled away from her in disgust.

"What do I look like to you, a service counter?" Remi scoffed, turning her nose away.

"I thought you would know," Alria tried. "After all I thought that you would be the best person to ask. Since-" A rumbling sound interrupted as Alria blushed, placing a hand on her tummy as she looked away. "So would you please tell…"

"I guess I do not have a choice now do I?" Remi sighed, hopping off the crate she stood on. "From here just take a right then take the stairs on the right and turn right once more, the diner should be right side of the street." That looks simple enough for her to remember.

"Awesome, thanks Remi!" Alria shouted behind her as she ran before heading up the stairs.

The pair of batwing door creaked announcing her arrival. Alria looked around the barren diner. She made her way to the end of the room and sat at a wooden table. Soon after a waitress came over and handed her a menu.

"What would you like to order?" She asked, giving the table a little wipe before serving a glass of water from the tray on her left hand. Alria look between the three food choices offered to her. Pork sandwich, grill pork slice served with roasted potatoes and grilled pig… Does that mean the whole pig? Alria wasn't sure if she could finish that. However, she definitely wanted something filling.

"Grill pork slice with roasted potatoes," Alria decided, handing back the menu along with 10 coins. The waitress nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Being left alone in the dimly lit room, Alria could not help but drum her fingers on the table. A minute later, Alria's knees started to rub against each other as her tapping went faster. She would occasionally check on the door to see if anybody were to enter. No one came and the silence is choking her. Stopping her knees with her hands, Alria reached for her cup and took a sip of water to calm her nerves.

"Here is your food sweetie," A voice Alria recognised as the Waitresses, sang into her ears as the plate clink onto her table. Alria's eyes widened. The slab of meat on that plate looks like it could feed a family of four! Curious of how it taste, Alria grabbed a pair of fork and knife, cutting off a chunk and popped it into her mouth. The meat tasted fragrant with a little burnt taste but overall simple and delicious. The potatoes also tasted wondrous with a consistent texture. Alria allowed herself to indulge in this treat as her reward from her previous quest.

A shame she couldn't finish it though. Her belly already began to feel bloated halfway through her meal. In fact, now she could only take sips of water instead of a swig to quench her dry throat. She sighed, laying her head on the table. "May I clear that for you?"

"Yes," Alria sat back up as the waitress whisked the plate away from the table. She down the last drops of water in the cup and left the diner. Not after she paid of course. She went to hand in her own quest from yesterday first, gaining a few more levels. Buying a healing stone to replace her broken one before heading to the Forest of Mist, which the map pointed out to be through something called the teleporter gate- a floating circular stone with glowing blue light produced in the middle, located near the stairs she went up from just now.

She watched as a guy wielding a sword tapped his finger on the glowing part of the stone and he vanished. Alria went up to it to give it a try. Upon closer inspection of the teleportation gate, there were three distinctly differently picture of different areas. Alria tapped on the forest landscape.

The image of the forest immediately went dull grey as sound of waves lapping at the dock were replaced by the chirping of birds. Even the air smells different Alria noted as she breathed in the fresh scent of grass.

"Hey you, the girl with claws over there!" A gruff voice barked. Alria spun around to find a fat bearded man in plate armour staring back at her with a pair of beady eyes. "We are over here," A hand grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to the two guards. One lean guard holding a spear in and the one holding her was a well-built guard. The muscular guard flashed her a toothy grin as he carried on. "Hey girly, would you like to earn a little cash?"

"No thanks, I have other matters to attend to," Alria turned her head away as she tries not to gag. The guard reeked of alcohol. She tugged her shoulders attempting to loosen herself from the man's grip.

"Don't be like that, I will pay you good money. I promise." He slurred, falling on her. Alria held him away by the head, stretching her hand as far away from her own body as possible.

"He won't stop pestering you till you accept his request," the lean guard sighed. Great now she has an inebriated guard shoving his quest right up her face just as she entered in. Who drinks in broad daylight anyway?

"Okay I will help you," Alria quickly responded. That seemed to get the guard off her. Staggering a few steps back, he pointed at the mobs in front of them. Skinny green skinned elves, flying around with their wings holding up their tiny little bodies.

"You see those Mini Greenkies there?" Alria raised an eyebrow. What about them? They look friendly enough. "One of them stole something very important to me and I want it back."

Alria put on her weapons as she scanned over the Mini Greenkies hovering around. Most of them seem to be carrying something in their hands. Everything ranging from flowers, berries and- that must be it! The one holding a spear must be the item. A shriek came from the Mini Greenky's open mouth as Alria dashed straight towards it at full speed. It struggled to fly higher whilst carrying the spear. But Alria made a leap, snatching the spear. "I'll be taking that." Alria announced triumphantly.

Suddenly a sharp pain came from her head, causing Alria to yelp slightly. She turned and saw the Mini Greenky yanking at her hair. Alria grabbed that lock of hair and pulled the mob down before slashing at it with her claws. However, it managed to swiftly fly out of her range before she even reached it. Alria continued on her journey back to hand in her quest item. The pain immediately came back as the Mini Greenky began yanking her hair again. Alria attacked it again, this time using the spear for more reach. She slashed the spear downwards like a sword, smacking it right on its forehead.

"I got what you are looking for," Alria chirped, presenting the spear to the guard. She watched as he examined the spear, squinting his eyes at it and shaking it. He frowned, tossing the spear over his shoulder. Alria's jaw dropped. Luckily, the archer guard made a lunge for it, catching it just moments before it could fall over the cliff behind them.

"That's not what I'm looking for, you dumb girl." The guard slurred, losing his balance and falling on his bottom. Alria set out for a second round in search of the drunk head's important item. Worst of all, he did not mention any clues of what that thing might be.

Upon further wandering, Alria came across an odd Mini Greenky that seemed to be maladroitly flying around. With it a half full glass bottle in its hand. Alria groaned, placing her hands on her head. This can't be. The item that the guard was willing to pay her to retrieve back was a glass bottle? She didn't even have to try to snatch the bottle away from it. Simply watch as it crashed into ground, kick that little drunk away and took the bottle.

"I miss you so much my darling." The guard cried, wrapping his lips and chugging down a painful amount of the smelly liquid in the bottle. Alria stared at him with half closed eyelids as the guard have a little celebration of his reunion. An audible 'pop' came from them and the guard wiped his mouth before focusing back on her. "Oh yeah… Here's your reward." The guard produced a handful of scrolls and dumped it in Alria's arms.

"You said cash!" Alria cried in dismay. The guard just shooed her away, muttering she could sell the scrolls for money. Alria scoffed, shoving the scrolls into her bag before running off. Those scrolls better be worth tonnes of cash or he could forget about asking her to ever do a quest. She stopped, dropping her bag and examined the scrolls. All of them were skill scrolls and majority wasn't even for her class!

Alria sighed, looking over the images drawn on the skills scrolls for her class. None of the poses look too hard to imitate but what she didn't understand was the words written on the bottom of some of her scrolls, mentioning she require souls to activate it with 5 for maximum damage. How on earth could she obtain souls? Alria continued to read on. It's written that she would require to use a certain skill first that would automatically allow her to obtain souls while attacking something… She should seek someone's help for this.

More importantly, Alria should find her friends. If only they had given her a more specific location to meet up instead of simply telling her which area they would be at. Perhaps they have yet to arrive and she was supposed to meet up with them at the teleporter gate. It could also be that they forgot that she wanted to join them and went ahead first.

In the midst of her thinking, she felt her knees unbuckle before her but a sudden force hitting the back of her knee. She stumbled forward, turning back to a pair of midgets running up to her. However, they ran in a stiff looking way as if they had strings tied to them to control their movement- one leg lifting in a 90 degree angle at a time as they skipped and bounced their way towards her.

They didn't waste any time upon reaching her, targeting her legs as they hit her with a round red glove they wore on their hands. Alria kicked one of them in the chin, sending it up a surprisingly few feet high into the sky. Then strike the other midget with her claws, but it managed to hop around her legs, avoiding the claws. Lifting her leg, Alria stomped down onto the midget. A sadistic grin appeared on her face as she grinds her heel on the midgets' face. Its face felt surprisingly soft to step on, almost as if it's face is made of cotton. Not to mention the way it appeared with a bow tie and a ridiculously large red hat.

Alria lifted her foot off the monster and her body froze as a pair of emotionless eyes stare back at her. Alria took a step back. The thing stood up and its gloves reached up to its face, where the mouth should have been. Alria tried to turn away but her eyes remained trained on it unblinking. A zipping sound echoed into her ears as it slowly creaked it's head up. Alria's eyes widened as images flashed into her head. A wide smile of a killer when approaching its victim. A grin of a mad man. Alria turned and fled.


	5. Chapter 5

"You look like you had come across something terrifying in the wood." The old guard mused as Alria laid on the grass panting.

"What was that… That thing with a large red hat." Alria spluttered.

"A phino." He answered, stroking his beard. "It has been a while since I killed one myself." He spoke with a glimmer in his eye. He looks down at her. "Are you supposed to meet up with your friends here?"

"How did you know that?" Alria asked, bewildered by his sudden comment. He let out a chuckle and leaned against a tree.

"If you have been here for as long as I have, you would be able to tell." He sighed. "Tell me little girl, would you like to be stronger?"

"Of course!" Alria shouted jumping onto her feet. "You know a way to make me stronger?"

The old guard laughed, irking Alria by his action. "Sure, but you are still not strong enough to handle it yet." Alria frowned causing more laughter from him. "Anyway, your friends maybe coming from another portal from Elderine." He suddenly changed the subject and pointed at the bridge next the two guards from just now stood between. "Across that island and deep into the forest there is probably where your friends maybe coming from."

Alria nodded, thanking him and headed off. She ran across the bridge which swayed from side to side as the wooden planks creak beneath her feet. Distillate and Virgil are most likely waiting there for her. She made her way over the island and decided cut through the middle. Where laid a barren patch with a few crumbled concrete erected from the ground. There she spotted a group of adventurers, rotating their heads left and right as they walked around the area.

"She could not have gone far," the guy wielding a shield and sword barked as the rest of the members regrouped with him.

"Why not we search if she ran into the portal?" The pony tailed girl suggested, pointing at the portal floating in the middle of the island. The guy nodded and ran in, followed by his group. Alria blinked. What was going on just now?

Just then, she heard a rustle of leave coming from behind her. Alria spun her head just in time to see a flash of silver whizzed past her face, followed by a gasp with a girl falling onto the ground with a thump. Alria cringed. That must hurt a lot. She went over to help her up, but the girl swiftly got back onto her feet before Alria could reach her. The twin tailed girl wasted no time, pulling out an arrow from and quiver and aiming it right at Alria's face. On instinct, Alria made a leap for the ground, hearing a thud landing right behind her.

Alria scrambled to her feet just in time to sidestep an arrow flying past her. She has no idea how many arrows that girl has left but she rather not take her chances. Alria tackled the girl onto the ground, attempting to injure her with her claws. But the girl quickly managed to roll her over, now she's on top trying to whack Alria with her bow. They continued to roll about in the grass, Alria suffering a bruising pain to the shoulder while the girl had a gash to the arm. Losing control over the fight, Alria felt a pair of hands clasping themselves over her neck as the girl leaned forward strangling Alria with her weight. Her body pumped with adrenaline while her lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen, Alria's struggles became even more frantic.

Suddenly the grip around her neck slackened and Alria received a punch to the face, dazing her. The sound of the girl's crossbow being loaded soon came right after. Alria rolled to the side as fast as she could, hoping the girl missed. Then it struck her on the stomach. Not the arrow but rather a foot of someone running at full speed, ramming right into her stomach before an unceremoniously sound came beside her. It hurt so much that Alria could only mash her teeth together tightly as she laid curled up like a ball, clutching her injured stomach.

A "clang" sounded around the same time as well with an object landing in front of Alria. The crossbow that the girl wielded. Could it be the group that went in the portal recently that managed to nab the girl just in time? Took them long enough to come back… And why did one of them have to kick her!

"Virgil. Alria. You two okay back there?" Distol's voiced asked, making the person who had kicked her Virgil. Alria thought on the brighter side of it. Being kicked it the stomach definitely be better than getting killed by an arrow. A simple injury that could heal in no time.

"Yep, I am fine." Alria wheezed with the pain subsiding slightly. Virgil came over to help her up, while repeatedly apologising to her. Alria waved it off and walked up next to Distol, whom had the girl at sword point.

The girl stared back at Alria's eyes, with a pair dull brown eyes and a hint of stubbornness. Distol sighed. "What's your name?"

The girl turned away from them, her eyes still locked on Alria's before blinking and looking straight in front of her. Alria looked down at her claws then back to the girl. "Why not we claw it out from her." She smirked and her own suggestion. Distol shot her a look of disapproval. "Just giving an idea." Alria shrugged.

"Florus," the girl spoke up.

"That's quite a nasty injury you have there," Virgil inched himself closer towards her, his mace glowing. Alria didn't think that would be a good idea. Who knows if she would just shoot them in the back once she fully recovered.

"It's nothing, just a little scratch."

"But I want to heal you," Virgil insisted. Alria smacked her palm onto her face.

"You have my thanks," Florus muttered, watching her wounds heal.

"Well you could repay us by helping us kill the the monster we need." Virgil chirped. Florus nodded and Distol returned her the crossbow. Wonderful, now Alria would have to hang at the back with her killer while Distol and Virgil stayed ahead to lead the way. Also her facial expression still remained the same- that nonchalant look with half closed eyelids and her lips frowning slightly.

"Who are those people just now, the ones that went into the portal earlier?" Alria wonder; out of curiosity but mainly because she can't stand the unbearable silence between her and Florus. Florus merely shifted her gaze over to Alria momentarily before blinking back.

"My victims," she stated. No wonder they looked so furious, considering anyone would be if randomly attacked for no damn reason. Alria slowed down, keeping an eye on her just in case she tries something on them.

"We're here," Distol announced, rolling up her map. Alria stared up at the dark gloomy tower. They are going into that? Even the distorted sign hanging on the broken gate scribbled that it is for higher levelled adventurers.

"You know, something could crawl into your mouth if you keep it that way." Flours muttered and Alria closed her mouth. "Also, I don't think it would be a wise choice to enter that tower." She added.

"Yes that is true," Distol agreed, drawing her sword. "But we are not here for that." Alria frowned. Virgil noticed and chuckled.

"We are here to help clear up the monsters here to ensure the safety of other travellers." Virgil gestured to their right, where there are already groups of adventurers wielding swords and staffs as they take down the various mobs one by one.

"We will break into two teams… I will take florus." Distol decided. Good, Alria definitely does not want that trigger happy archer to shoot her in the back. She turned to Virgil with a bright smile.

"Let's do better than those two." Alria chirped. Virgil merely flashed her what seemed to be a nervous smile. It didn't matter, they worked well as a team the last time, so if anything they should do just as well. Filled with determination, Alria joined the rest. She marked a hideous looking lean figure with a rat's face, who foolishly just turned its back to her. Stealthily dashing up to the monster, Alria leapt into the air with her claws raised above her head. It glowed, signalling the skill had activated and she brought her weapon down its back. The monster immediately dropped and disintegrated, leaving a small grey tail behind.

"Good job, that was a great kill." Virgil ran over and picked up the rat tail. Alria beamed. A second one came into her sight; on top of the grass slope chasing a short haired brunette elf. Alria jumped in between them and slashed at the rat's face. She missed; a split second too early.

A painful mark plastered onto her cheek as Alria stumbled backwards. She had just been slapped by a monster… She is going to enjoy killing that one. Ducking a hoe swiping over her, Alria ran past it. But not without her claw ripping past its stomach. Once the monster crumpled to its knees, Alria slash its head off and watched the dust of what remains of it disperse down the slope. At the corner of her eye, she could see Distol fighting a white furred creature with a pig's snout while Florus stood at the side. Pfft. What a useless teammate, she was sure glad she wasn't paired up with her. Florus must have notice her gaze and turned to face her. Slowly she raised a finger and pointed at Alria, mouthing something Alria could not interpret. Probably an insult? Alria responded by sticking her tongue at her.

"It's a Ratman Fighter, everybody run!" Alria spun around to see two adventurers running past her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Alria hissed as one bumped past her shoulder. The adventurers below also started fleeing. Alria cocked her head to the side. Is the monster that terrifying? She turned back once more and her body quickly stiffened. The Ratman Fighter looks basically like the monsters she was killing, except it had green fur and its size basically towers its smaller counterpart. Alria looked up to get a clear view of its face. Bad move. The monster locked eyes with her.

"Virgil save me!" Alria cried desperately as she ran down the slope. But to her dismay as she sprinted past him, the cleric had busied himself with some girl wearing a mage hat, holding his glowing mace near her knee. To make matters worse, the Ratman Fighter relentlessly pursued her, ignoring the others. Did she kill its favorite cousins or something?

"I can't get a clear shot if you keep running around like that." Florus commented, training her bow on them. "Keep it still for one second..." Easy for her to say! Alria does not want to die today! "You will run out of stamina sooner or later and you will die if you don't let me have a shot at him."

"Aren't you a wood elf?' Alria demanded. Braking to a sudden halt, she turned tails and ducked under its legs. A thump sounded that Florus's arrow hit its target, causing it to stagger back a few steps. Great that should take its attention from her if only…

"Why is it still chasing me!" Alria screamed, taking a sharp turn around. She barely had any chance to breathe and this thing still continued to chase her despite an arrow being shot at it by someone else.

"Hang in there, the poison should take effect in any moment." Florus muttered. That's reassuring, assuming that she does not get killed before then. Her feet is killing her and her tummy hurts as her thigh felt like it was slowly roasting. More running ensued with squeals coming from Alria every time the Ratman Fighter missed her by a scratch.

Alria had lost track of time or how long she has run for. Laid out on the ground, chest heaving and her attire uncomfortably damp, Alria raised her head at the pile of dust at her feet. At long last the poison took effect and finished off that tough Ratman Fighter. Although Alria felt that she got the worse of it; wasted with her throat strangling her for water whilst her feet throbs in pain. Another beam of golden light shone upon her, making her cringe and shunning it with her hand.

"Congratulations," Virgil grinned down at her. Alria wanted to tell him to piss off after that incident where he went to tend to some other girl instead of help his very own teammate.

"Water please…" Alria croaked. Virgil helped her up and Florus handed her a canteen. "Thanks," Alria muttered, uncapping it and allowed the cool water to sooth her dry throat.

"Are you satisfied with your result?" Distol frowned, strolling to them. Alria cocked her head to the side.

"Excuse me?" Distol sighed and sheathed her sword.

"If you drop dead easily like that after a little cardio exercise, you are as good as a free food to monsters." Distol chided. Alria scowled and got up, handing Florus back her bottle. She would show her.

Now with most of the other adventurers gone. The monsters were practically all theirs to kill. Alria took that as an opportunity to prove to Distol that she isn't the only strong one here. But whenever she kills one, Distol would already had left a trail of monster dust behind her. Even Florus also had piles of dust around her. No matter, she'll just have to push herself and get more kills. Soon the rest of the adventurers came back and pretty much bulldozer through the entire path, leaving the rest of the monsters retreating up hill.

"Okay let's see how many tails we collected." Distol announced as they huddled in circle beside the towers gates. Alria scowled at the mini pile of tails Distol and Fluros collected together then back at the handful she collected. She cast a glare at Virgil, it was all his fault for spending his time healing random people than assisting her.

"Is something wrong?" Virgil spoke up, noticing her intense gaze directed at him.

"Nothing," Alria drawled through gritted teeth, turning her head away. Although she could feel Virgil continuing to look in her direction, but she decided to ignore him. She tossed her share into pile and Distol went on to count.

"Thirty in total," Distol announced, packing the tails into her bag. "Although the tougher monsters we killed would bring a higher price." She grinned before laughing quietly to herself.

Alria groaned at the thought of making their way back to the portal on foot instead of just disappearing in a ray of light like the rest of the adventurers did by unrolling a piece of paper and tapping on it. Although she has no idea where that piece of paper could possibly bring them to, but it would beat walking back from where she came.

Distol took the lead as usual with Virgil by her side while they seem to have an interesting conversation between them- smiling and chuckling from time to time. Alria looked to Florus, whom wore a nonchalant expression on her face.

"What did you do to that group of people that was trying to find you just now?" Alria resumed out of boredom and a hint of curiosity of whether Florus had possibly killed one of their teammates and that's why they chased her. To get revenge or something along that road.

"They and I needed something… The rest that happen doesn't concern you." Florus ended, picking up her pace. Fine! Be that way then. Alria puffed her cheeks slightly in annoyance. Just trying to be friendly and strike a conversation.

Trailing behind the group, Alria followed through a bridge, cut past the area where she first met Florus and across one more bridge to the gate. Luckily that drunk guard went missing from his position. Although Alria felt irked at the thought that the Guards could get off duty before she finished the clearing of the pathway. Even the old man no longer can be seen leaning on the tree by the small pond that now sparkle with orange hue.

They teleported back to Roumen to meet up with the "Chief of Roumen" as Distol says before knocking on a door. Although Alria would think that a Chief would have better and more important things to do than to have an audience with a group of youngsters. No way would the Chief open the door to four sweaty adventurers.

He opened the door! He looks glad to see them oddly enough. The Chief invited them into the spacious room decorated with portraits hung on the wall and furniture, sofas facing each other in a 'U' formation.

"Please have a seat," the Chief sat himself down in the middle while Distol with Virgil took the left and Florus sat on the right. Alria hopped up to the Chief and stuck out her hand.

"Hi there Chief, my name is Alria. Nice to meet you." Alria chirped. The Chief looked up at her and his facial features wrinkled into a smile.

"Good to see more young blood aspiring to become adventurers." The Chief nodded in approval.

"And your name is?" Alria requested.

"Chief of Roumen." He answered as he proudly crossed his arms. Alria strained to keep her smile as she withdrew her hand.

"Do you have a name that I can address you by?" Alria tried again. The Chief paused scratching his beard and frowned as if he had never been asked a question like this. Then he nodded and once more crossed his arms.

"You can address me as Chief... "Alria leaned forward slightly. "Of roumen!" He declared and Alria fell onto ground. Maybe the wooden tiles lack friction or it could be something else, anyways it hurts.

"I should have known…" Alria muttered, rubbing her nose as she sat next to Florus. Distol cleared her throat.

"Here is our collection of mobs during the path clearing in Forest of Mist." Distol walked over and handed him the bunch of tails. The Chief inspected the tails.

"I will give 500 coppers for your work." He decided, taking out a coin pouch.

"Is the Slime Kingdom quest still available?" Distol asked but the Chief shook his head. "I see…" Distol sighed and muttered something her breath. "Anyways thanks for the reward." She took the pouch from him, a beam of light shining on her and the rest of the members as well.

After paying for a room per person in the town's lodge, Distol brought them to the diner. It definitely had gotten a lot livelier at night with the place bellowing with laughs and the clashing of wooden mugs. Luckily they could still find seats.

The waitress soon came over to give them the menu but Distol stopped her. "Just give me one of everything that is cooked on grill." Distol ordered simply as Alria looked at her in shock and her jaw hung open. The waitress nodded in acknowledgement and went off indifferently despite the amount of food they had just ordered. Alria could barely finish her previous meal much less the amount of food Distol ordered. Also from the glance she caught of the menu, it had become a book with pages instead of that thin strip of paper she saw previously.

"Aren't we getting too much food?" Alria voiced her concerns but everyone gave her a perplexed look. At that moment, a group of waitresses and waiters arrived at their table with huge plates in hand. They immediately dug in, ignoring Alria as they stuff their faces with boar meat.

"What are you talking about?" Distol mumbled through her mouth before gulping down the meat in her mouth and took a swig of water. "Ah! An adventurer should eat as much as possible, who knows when we would be able to have a proper meal." Distol explained and helped herself to a baked potato.

"We are not leaving anything for you if you don't eat now." Florus added nonchalantly. Alria shot her a glare.

"Who says I am not eating?" Alria shifted some food onto her plate and took a greedy bite from the piece of meat. "I'm not letting you eat my share of the meal."

"Don't talk while you eat," Florus muttered, taking a sip of water. Alria puffed her cheeks as the grip around her silverware tightens. Distol and Virgil offered them a smile.

It didn't take long for them to finish up. Distol went to pay for the meal and Florus headed to turn in for the night. Alria decided to take to take a stroll to enjoy the sea breeze at the port. Pushing open the barn door, someone clumsily squeezed past Alria and stumbled out. That person reeks of beer to Alria's disgust but that isn't going to stop her from getting payback. Sneaking up behind him, she gave a little push to the person's back and he tripped right onto the floor with a thud. That felt dissatisfying, Alria hoped he would be screaming or doing something funny as he fell. But no just went straight to the ground in silence… Wait she remembered that tattered cape from somewhere.

Alria squatted, rolled the body over and examined the person's face. With a doubt she had confirmed that the half dead mess she just pushed was Roy. She doubts he would ever be getting up again. Also he should be around her age, how on earth did he manage to get his hands on alcoholic drinks? Alria shrugged the thought off, it doesn't matter to her anyways he could spend the night on the streets for all she cared. Karma for leaving the group.

As Alria began to head back to the lodge a breeze blew past her, causing her body to tremble, immediately she wrapped her arms around herself. She better make her way to her room and have a nice warm blanket on top of her. Alria paused and turned back to Roy.

"You are the worst person to act for other people's pity you know that?" Alria pulled the unresponsive body up, hanging an arm over her shoulder as she stumbled her way to the lodge.

Upon coming up to the door, Alria lets go of Roy, allowing him to take a brief nap on the floor and gently set down the bucket and blanket that the manager had generously provided her. She unlocked the door and dragged the items inside, closing the door with her foot. She wanted Roy to spend the night on the sofa but ended up accidentally tossing him onto the bed. Alria blushed. Now what? Her body is screaming at her that it wants to spend the night on the bed but Roy is on it and she didn't have the heart to kick him off. The bed looks big enough for two- suddenly a hurling sound came from Roy and something more.

Alria stared at him in disgust and placed the bucket beside the bed. What a way to claim the sleeping spot. Alria sighed, placing the provided blanket over him and taking the spare blanket with her.

"Sorry…" Roy weakly wheezed after her. Alria flashed him a smile and cheerfully told him it doesn't matter. It would be a lie if she said she wanted to sleep on the sofa anyway. Roy turned to face the wall. "Just like her…"

Alria stared dejectedly at the uninviting sofa waiting for her under the pale moonlight. But it would still beat sleeping on the floor. With that thought in mind, Alria removed her boots and socks and placed the at the foot of the sofa. As she laid on the sofa, her body started to sweat making her uncomfortable. But she can't do without the blanket. So she decided to throw her clothes behind the sofa to make herself cooler and without further thinking went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came quickly. Too quickly for Alria to accept. Her eyelids twitched from the maddening red light that shone into her eyes. She groaned and pulled the sheets over her face. The first few seconds felt great being covered in darkness but it didn't take long for the air inside to become almost unbreathable. Alria pulled down the covers and the light returned onto her face again. She turned away to get away from the light but found the edge of the sofa smothering her. No matter how she positioned herself, one bounds to keep her from peacefully falling back to sleep.

"I can't sleep like this anymore!" Alria screamed, kicking the sheets off her. She hopped out of the sofa and kicked the bed sheets across the room.

"Keep it down woman!" A voice groaned in pain as Roy stumbled into the room, groggily clutching his head. "Some people are trying to…" Alria furrowed her brows as Roy swiftly looked away from her.

"Trying to what?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Her gaze following Roy as he made his way towards her with his head turned away and his hands in front of him. Suddenly, he dove forward in effect of slipping on the bedsheet and landed right in front of her. "Well?" Alria asked as Roy looked up. His face turned overwhelming red as his mouth gapped open. Alria tilted her head to the side in confusion. What was wrong with him? Then it hit her- what she did to make herself cooler last night. Tears of embarrassment formed in her eyes as she stared down at Roy, her cheeks starting to burn as red as his. "No!" Alria shrieked, kicking him in the face.

"Getting to sleep on a bed for a change sure was a nice change." Distol chirped as the team passed through the portal that led to the Sea of Greed. "Today we will split into two teams," Distol announced, stopping in the midst of her track. "First team would be Alria, Roy and- I mean Alria and myself the rest would be another team." Distol quickly corrected herself, intimidated by the death glares directed at her.

"The quest is located on your map, so…" Alria stared down at pile of sand that began to pile up at the tip of her boots. No point dwelling on this morning's event… But what would the elders in her village think of her. Her father will surely disown her and granny would never see her the same way again. She kicked at the sand beneath her and sighed.

"Alria… Alria?" A hand waved into her vision and Alria snapped her head back to Distol who had a concern look on her face.

"Sorry, I just lost my focus for a moment there…" Alria paused and tiptoed as she peered over Distol's shoulder. "Where are the rest?"

"Doing their quest and we should do the same." Distol flipped her map over and handed it to Alria. "As you can see there is a pink and blue blob on the map near the beach that's where we're heading to, to fight the phino and pinkie."

Alria eyes widened as she remembered her previous encounter with the phino. "How bout instead of one on one we should just fight them…. Separately? It might be faster that way… I'll take the pinkie and you can take the phino. Hahahaha" Alria suggested quickly with an uneasy laugh. Distol thought about it for a moment and agreed with her suggestion.

"Pinkie, pinkie, pinkie…" Alria muttered as she strolled along the beach, holding her map in front of her. She followed the map through a pale pathway drawn on the map connecting the beach to the offshore island. To her dismay, where there should had been a dry path to the island; a cold chill washed pasted her legs as the sea laps at her boots.

Now her boots had practically become a soaked sponge beneath her feet- water oozing in between her toes before getting sucked back into her boots every time she lifts her feet off the ground. Grumpily pulling her feet free from her boots, she sat her boots under the sunlight and plopped down next to it.

The sounds of sand being crushed pricked into her ears as she saw a creature walking up beside her. It's four stumpy feet crawled over to the shoreline as it stretched its wrinkly head down to have a swig of the sea water. Alria stared at it with distaste, that thing had probably seen better days or was it just born ugly?

"A wise man once said never judge something by its looks." A voice whispered into Alria's ears. Alria tensed as a dagger pressed against her throat and a claw with rainbow coloured knives by her right as a hand squeezed her shoulder. "That's so true Mario, how is questing coming along girlie?" A more cheerful chirped into her other ear as the hand slid off her shoulder. Alria tried to turn around to see whoever was behind her but the dagger persuaded her otherwise.

"Mario put that dagger away, you are scaring our poor customer!" The other man groaned and the dagger withdrew. First customer? Alria slowly turned around.

"Mario and Reo the trickster duo, pleasure doing business with you!" The voices exclaimed in unison as the lone man strike a pose with his claw and dagger. Alria blinked. "We are skill masters for your specific type of class." The man explained in the same low voice she first heard. "So if you ever have a question about your skills or fighting style, feel free to ask us in Elderine." The man chirped, his voice changing again. Alria had a lot of questions to ask like why on earth is he wearing a red and black jester costume?

"What does it mean by souls required to activate a certain skill?" Alria asked.

"Do you realise when you use normal skills, your claws glow green?" Alria nodded.

"That is what happens when you collect souls, the more you collect the more damage you can inflict with the skill that requires it." Alria continued to nod blankly.

"Basically what Mario was trying to say is the small spheres on your claws would tell you if you have any souls at your disposal." Reo chirped and tossed a scroll onto Alria's lap. It read: Claw mastery. "An exchange from me to you." He grinned. Alria opened the scroll and a green aura emitted from her body. "Good doing business with you," Reo threw a coin pouch in the air and catch it. No wait, she didn't mean to open the scroll in exchange for her whole savings. Alria opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. She had already used up the scroll, so she could no longer decline the exchange. The man now had a skip in his step as he made his departure. Alria groaned, falling back onto the sand in defeat.

Alria figured she better finish her quest if she ever wants to earn back her losses. She sat back up, her eyes shifted along the shoreline. The shelled creature was gone along with a pair of boot prints on the sand. That's not right. Alria jumped to her feet, frantically looking for that jester but he was nowhere in sight. That clown stole her boots too! Her toes curled uneasily at the thought of walking around barefooted. She could of course wear the socks she has in her bag pack. No that would just make things worse. She must retrieve her boots. Then she spotted it.

Trapped between the gnawing jaws of the shelled creature were a pair of black leather boots, glistening with a small stream of transparent liquid dripping off the sides of the boots. Alria sprinted right for the creature and grabbed her boots. Who knew its jaws had strong grip on it.

"Let go, that's mine!" Alria cried, planting her foot on smooth area of its shell and pulled with all her might. But it wasn't willing to part with her boots either as she felt its grip tighten on her boots. Ew, she could feel its saliva coating onto her hands. With one mighty tug the creature yanked the boots right out of Alria's hands while she tumbled backwards, landing on her bum. This had gone on for quite a while now and her butt began to felt sore. Frustrated Alria grabbed a handful of sand and flung it at the creature.

Her boots dropped onto the sand with a thud, but Alria's eyes remained trained on the creature as it looms over her. The horn above its head gleaming with evil intent of what it would do to her. A mighty roar boomed from its mouth and it charged, its horn aimed at her upper body. Alria gasped and rolled to the side, dodging the creature. But as fast as it halted, the creature came right back at her. Scrambling to her feet, Alria sprinted for the nearest palm trees.

Just a few more feet to safety, Alria thought as she desperately claws her way up the tree. As she reached to get a secure hold above, her left claw slipped out of the crack it made. Alria screamed and wrapped her limbs around the tree in a tight embrace. Her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth grinded against each other whilst the tree continues to shake violently.

"Looks like you are in a-"

"Just shut it and help me!" Alria screamed.

"Wow you're mean." The high pitch voice stated with a huff. Alria opened her eyes and looked up to the tiny girl with pink glass wings flying beside her. Alria stared at the thing, bewildered for a moment before another rumble from the tree snapped her back to her situation. "I don't think I like the tone of your voice." The little thing continued to admonish and turned her head away.

"Please help me Miss Fairy!" Alria cried. She could feel her grip loosening to the persistent shakes.

"First of all, rude! Fairies and Pinkies are two completely different species." The Pinkie lectured, her icy blue eyes glaring at her. "Second, I have a name, so address me as Miss Piera" Alria has no idea how long she could hold on for. "Third-"

"Help me or I will kill you for my quest!" Piera stared at her with disgust and flew behind the tree. "W-wait come back! I didn't mean that, please!" Alria begged, but no response came back. Alria bit her tongue. How stupid of her for blurting out that sentence. Now her death is guaranteed for sure.

An uncontrollable giggle escaped Alria mouth by a surprising sensation coursing through her body. Could this be how people feel when they are about to meet their end? Alria felt irked by her body's behaviour to be laughing at her own death. She pursed her lips together to stop the giggles from overflowing her but the persistent sensation only worsen. Then another raking sensation joined in, Alria's eyes widened and a stream of laughter burst out of her mouth.

"You're stubborn, just fall already." Alria could hear Piera's voice, growling from behind the tree. The sensation stopped and Alria took the chance to catch her breath as Piera hovered next to her whilst she ran her sharp red nails across her long brown hair.

"Please no more," Alria whimpered, her whole body trembling like a wet puppy. Piera smirked and flutters up to her face.

"If I save you from that Boogie Knight, you're going to help me with something got it?" Alria nodded desperately. Piera snickered and snapped her fingers, a tiny blue orb manifested at her fingertip. To Alria's disappointment, she threw it next to the Boogie Knight causing it to gallop away. Alria pouted and slipped down the tree.

"Remember your promise." Piera sang cheerfully as Alria grumbled to herself and put on her boots. Not after she made sure to wear socks for extra protection.

They left the tiny island and went down along the shoreline as they went further Alria noticed smoke coming from a distance and mini tents set up in a distance. A large number of people must be occupying the area. Well there isn't any monster in sight, so Alria came to a conclusion that it could possibly be a group of adventurers throwing a party?

"From here on we should lay low," Piera muttered and Alria cocked her head in confusion. How on earth are they going to do that? They are clearly visible to anyone that glance in their direction. Alria voiced out her doubts and Piera nodded. "You are right; we need a distraction to draw them away from me." Alria scowled at her. She pointed to herself and Piera gasped.

"That is a great idea! You can be the distraction while I carry out my rescue mission." Piera chirped happily. At this point of time, Alria felt like she had a perfectly good reason to just backstab that little Pinkie and be on her way.

"We got a feisty one!" Alria turned her attention to a group of bandana men trudge out of the forest towards the tents. In the middle of the group, bound by ropes tied around her hands and feet, was a girl wearing a bronze chest plate along with chained skirt with leather boots. That's Distol!

Alria watched in shock as they yanked her friend by the rope around her neck towards the tents. More of those men began to crowd around her. Piera decided now would be a great time to sneak into the camp while the perverted pirates occupy themselves with Distol. Alria silently thanked her for the distraction but promised that she would save her later.

Alria hid behind the nearest tent just as a yelp of pain came from where Distol was before it broke into a full out heated argument. Alria peered past the tent and found the pirates holding another woman back as she madly slashed her swords at Distol's direction. "How dare you try to seduce Mara's men!" Alria could hear her scream.

"We are looking for a cage," Piera whispered as Alria darted to the next tent. She could hear voices approaching her direction and backed up into the tent with Piera. Luckily the tent was unoccupied with scraps of fish bones and large bottles with foul smelling liquid strewn around the room. "They should be drunk, let them pass." Piera suggested as she peeked out of the tent, Alria nodded and waited. The tent opened.

A blue orb smashed right into the pirate's stomach, causing him to tilt forward. Alria tightened her fist and with a strong blow slashed the pirates face, causing him to stumble backwards out of the tent. "Where are your claws?" Piera demanded angrily as Alria quickly wore back her weapon.

"They were heavy," Alria whined and the pirate burst back into the room, sword slashing wildly. Alria raised her claws above her head, blocking the sword. Her claws came closer and closer towards her face. Alria gritted her teeth as she strained to push but it would only slow the approaching weapons at best. Not to mention that pirate had yet to use both his hands!

Another blue orb hit the pirate, striking at the shoulders causing him to stumble. Now with lesser pressure acting on her, Alria shifted the angle of her claw and let the sword slide down to her side. She leapt up and left a slash across his chest, her claws glowing momentarily and an orb embodied onto the claw glow green. Great she has a soul now.

Time to try something. Alria closed the distance between them and with a swift bend of her waist to the side, she thrust both her claws to his chest. With a resonating sound, the pirate flew out of the tent and the glow on her weapon disappear.

"Why did you send him out, idiot." Piera hissed.

"I don't know," Alria hissed back. Sure she had put in a lot of strength into the attack but that shouldn't be enough to send anyone out flying. Outside, the sounds of alarmed voices spread like wildfire and Alria knew it won't be long till they surround them.

"Quick this way." Alria slashed through the fabric at the end of the tent, just enough for them to squeeze through. The sounds of boots got louder and louder as Alria desperately shoved Piera out first and squirmed out herself.

"That should buy us sometime," Alria sighed, looking back through the gap she made. She turned and took a step forward. Alria paused. Her eyes bulged at the sight of the sword pointing in between her eyes. Alria gulped and looked up fearfully at the curly haired pirate with an eyepatch. Alria cracked a nervous smile. "Good day to hunt treasures right?"

Alria tugged uncomfortably at her bonds as she glared at Piera fluttering before her. To think that Pinkie tried to escape by herself. Alria was glad she got shot down with a net. "Hey, I am angry too you know!" Piera defended and Alria puffed her cheeks and looked away in defiance.

The female pirate ordered Alria to be tied up to the palm tree and took Piera somewhere else. Why did they have to tie her in full view of the sunlight? Alria blew at the few strands of hair that got stuck to her face from sweat. Her body felt itchy as droplets of sweat slid down her back. She squirmed in her bonds uncomfortably and noticed the stares of a few male pirates directed at her. Was there something on her?

"What?" Alria asked out of curiosity but the pirates turned back to themselves and began to murmur. Were they planning how to abstract revenge on her for injuring their mate? She watched as the pirates nodded to each other and glanced back at her. Alria could see it now. Being at the total mercy of these pirates to be treated as they see fit. She groaned and slumped against the tree, the ropes holding her upright. She just hopes whatever they had in stored for her would be a quick one and not too painful.

The first pirate pushed through the crowd of cheering pirates as he strolled over to Alria and flashed a set of yellow teeth. Alria could only assumed that he was smiling at her. She tilted her head higher to meet his smug gaze. "Look at what I have pretty dove," His raspy voice sending shivers down her spine as he poured a pile of sparkly powder from a pouch onto his palm in front of her. Alria blew it. He staggered backwards, coughing sporadically.

"Are you...okay?" Alria asked with a hint of concerned in midst of her giggles. The man looked back at her with a confused expression as he rubs his eyes.

"Where am I?" He groaned. Alria cocked her head to the side. Is this some kind of trick?

"You were about to ask your buddies there to go to hell?" Alria offered hopefully. To her surprise he actually he actually did as she told him. That didn't sink in too well with them. One of them even drew his sword and charged towards them if it wasn't for the rest pulling him away from their sight. Alria grinned. This pirate was hers to control. With his memories gone, who else would he trust but the first person he sees.

"Now untie me please," Alria chirped. Soon she felt the ropes around her body loosen and dropped at her feet. She let out a sigh as she stretched her arms. Now to get her weapons back and rescue Distol.

Alria ordered her pirate to tie her hands up to avoid suspicion but loose enough that she could easily slip her hands out. They wandered around the tents in search of her belongings. Alria kept her head low and made sure to pace herself into a shuffle as they went by a group of pirates squatting around a cauldron. The stench of fish pouring out of the bubbling pot made Alria scrunch her nose. How could anyone stand that kind of smell? Alria had to fight her temptation to pinch her nose and run as far away from that area, but that would only bring her trouble and she would be captured back in no time. Alria could hold her breath and continue walking.

Ahead of her, Alria noticed an oddly rectangular tent instead of a pyramid shape like the rest. Maybe that's where her weapons are-ah! "Why did you poke me for?" Alria hissed over her shoulder at the spaced out pirate who had his sword pointed at her. Alria digressed and went into the tent.

Inside laid mainly two types of weapons namely the net gun and different kinds of swords. Alria directed her attention to a pair of weapons at the side of a table: It was her claws. Alria snatched her weapon up and wore it. She took

"What's she doing?" A voiced boomed. Alria spun around like a thief caught in the act. She needs a distraction fast.

"Hold her off." Alria ordered to her pirate and bolted out of the tent. Bad move, a group of them were already waiting for her. Alria turned back to the tent and found her pirate laid on the ground with his head stepped into the sand. Alria scowled. How was she going to escape from this? Her eyes trailed down to the net gun holstered on the female pirate's waist.

"Why don't we let the boys take a rest while the two of us battle it out?" Alria suggested, earning a few mutters of agreement from the pirates. Alria grinned and brandished her claws. "What do you say grandma? I won't bite." Alria mocked, closing the distance between them. The female pirate eyed her from the head to toe and smirked.

Alria leapt into the air, her claws raised and glowing. The pirate sidestepped the attack. Alria kept up on the offense, slashing and throwing punches at the pirate; whom had one hand behind her back as she deflects any attack almost in complete ease. Alria needs to get closer if she ever wanted to stand a chance to escape. Pushing the sword to the side, Alria lunged. She was in range. Suddenly her stomach arched backwards and her body stopped in mid-air. Alria got flung back onto the sand as she clutched her stomach in pain.

"Who are you calling grandma?" The pirate spat. Wincing Alria stood up and break into a smile as she waved the net gun in front of her shocked opponent. She pointed the gun at the pirate as footsteps of the bystanders drew near. Swiftly spinning around with the gun held in front of her Alria pulled the net burst out from the barrel and expanded into a large rectangle, entangling the three pirates in it. Alria threw the gun at the female pirate and ran past the struggling pirates.

"Alria!" Alria halted and turned Ditol who had her hands behind her back, tied to a wooden cage filled with Pinkies. Hurrying over to her Friend, Alria carefully used her claws to cut the rope loose. "Thanks," Distol muttered, rubbing her wrist while Alria looks around to see if the pirates are catching up to her.

"We need to get out of here," Alria said.

"Hey! What about me?" A voice squeaked from the cage. Alria peered into the cage to find her little friend. Alria crossed her arms as she held her chin with a hand.

"I don't know… The cage fits you," Alria grinned and stuck her tongue out. She received a tug on her arm and turned to Distol who suggest they make their escape. Alria agreed and Distol volunteered to lead the way.

With the pirates still in search of Alria, the two seeked refuge in their tents and waited till they passed before moving on. The pirates must be quite bent on capturing them back as Alria noticed the patrols consisting of more and more band of pirates. Alria even had to resort to cutting a hole in the tent to shift from tent to tent.

"We made it." Distol announced in awe as they entered a snow white tent a few distance away from the rest of the tents. Alria followed Distol into the tent and her jaw drop. Inside stood a white sheeted bed with a poofy pillow laid on it at the end of the room. Alria felt a pang of jealousy, that bed looks way bigger than the one she had at home. Almost like a home to someone of high authority.

"What are we doing here?" Alria demanded, snapping out of her trance. "This isn't an escape."

"I lied." Distol muttered softly as she continues rummage the drawers. "But I have a good reason."

Distol darted over to the cabinet and pulled open the drawers. She squealed in excitement as she held up a necklace for Alria to see. Alria's eyes sparkled at the sight of the golden accessory which had a gem encrusted in the middle of it. Distol went on to rummage the drawers while Alria admired the necklace. The metal felt soft to the touch with a smooth wavy texture designed onto the necklace. Alria wished she could keep it...wait...

"Let's escape now while we still can," Alria hurriedly suggest but Distol was still paying too much attention on the jewels. Alria pulled her away.

"Not till I get my money's worth," Distol grunted, pushing Alria away.

The door flap flipped open as a pair- one black knee high boot stepped in followed by a wooden stick. Alria looked up at the lady in white as the lady glowered back down at her beneath her hat. Her eyelid thick with eye shadow. She gave off an aura of superiority, even stronger than the other female pirate that Alria encountered.

A sharp jerk on the collar pulled Alria back up with Distol stepping in front of her, a dagger in hand. Where she found that weapon, Alria has no idea.

"Thieves stealing Mara's treasure eh?" The lady drew her sword. "No matter, more prisoners for Mara's pirates to be." ted her long thin bladed sword, beckoning them to come forth. Did she just refer to herself in third person?

"No this is just a misunderstanding," Alria stammered, waving off the accusation. She turned to Distol in hopes that she would try to explain the situation that they got lost. Instead Distol dashed straight up to the pirate.

Deflecting a stab to the hips, Distol moved in with her own stab to Mara's chest. But Mara easily hopped out of its reach and pushed Distol back with her own attacks. Distol tries to close back the distance to gain back the upper hand but the barrage of stabs and slashes kept her away.

Alria sucked in a lungful of air and joined the fight. She leapt in between them with a swipe of her claws, breaking them up. She spun around and blocked a forceful blow that knocked her backwards. She glanced over to Distol. It didn't look good. Apart from the few scratches on her forearms, her hand darkened with blood as she clutched her waist. Alria have to incapacitate her somehow.

"Do you still have some strength left to keep her busy?" Alria asked and Distol shot her a look of absurdness. But nevertheless she still went on ahead to fight Mara with Alria hot behind her heels. An "Oomph!" sounded as Distol flew backwards and almost immediately Alria dropped down into a slide. In the split moment once she slid past Distol, she instinctively stretched her right hand out and met with a sharp jolt. She did it!

Mara landed face flat onto the ground and as she attempts to stand up her peg leg snap. "Woah!" Mara exclaimed as she fell backwards and landed on something soft. Unfortunately, that something was Alria. Alria squealed with disapproval as she attempts to get Mara off her. Just when she began to make some progress, Distol tackled Mara back on top of her now with more weight crushing her. "Get off me!" Alria yelled, squirming to free herself. All of a sudden the fighting stopped and Alria wiggled her way out beneath the bodies and got up. She dusted the sand off her clothes and as she looked up, she was met with a few pairs of eyes locked on her with swords pointed at her.

"Let her go or she dies." Distol growled, pressing the dagger deeper into Mara's throat under those circumstances the pirates withdrew their swords and backs off accordingly. "Leave while you still can," Distol panted. Alria opened her mouth to voice her concern but decides against it and ran out of the tent.

She should get help from the chief. She slowed to a walk and look around. Where was the portal? Suddenly her vision flipped upside down and something slammed to the back of her head and everything went black.


End file.
